Danganronpa : Despair Hotel
by IamDaRealShino
Summary: Yuuto, the Lil' SHSL Luckster. Who knew he would come to Hope's Peak? Nobody I guess, but still. He was the protagonist of this story. And he didn't know this is when his life would change forever there. But his life was taken to a other place...a...strange...place...
1. Prolouge

CHAPTER 1 : Goodbye Hopes Peak, Hello Despair Hotel

"!"I suddenly woke up. Where am I? I smelled flowers. I slowly got up to know I was in a garden room. I checked if I got any grass stains, I was good. I was confused of where I was. But I saw a girl near me.

"Um, helloooooo?" she said.

She had red hair. She had some purple headphones. She also had the most bright blue eyes.

"You listenin'?" She said.

"O-oh! Sorry, I was lost in thought." I said.

"Ooh, thinking about…what?" She then made a weird face.

"H-hey! I'm not like that, just look at my size!" I said.

"Oh well, I'm Kin Mie."

"Oh, well, I'm Yuuto." Replying to her statement.

"Well, hello Mr. Small Yuuto. Let's go see some other peeps." I felt weird about her calling me small, but I was smaller than probably others here. We then went down the stairs to see others. One had purple hair, the other had black, the last one had dark cyan.

"Oh, hello you two." Said the one with purple hair.

"Please stand back! If you touch my sisters, I won't resist!" said the one with black hair.

"S-sisters?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're family! And we protect each other!" said the one with dark cyan hair.

"Well, can you introduce yourselves, confusing hair genes family?" said Kin.

They looked at her and the one in the middle nodded. "I am Reiko Kiato." Said the one with purple hair.

"I am Okashi Kiato." Said the one with dark cyan hair.

"And I am Kenzo Kiato. Though I still will not resist to hurt you if you try me, or my sisters!" he said.

"I am Yuuto, and this is Kin. Okay, well see you later." I said. I guided Kin to a door and inside were rooms. We saw a woman with drill like hair which was dark purple. She seemed to be…counting.

"13 rooms, huh? I guess there are 13 people here.." she said.

"Um, hello" I said to her and she looked at me.

"Hello! I am Unamo Tsukuyomi, if you wanted to know." She said.

"Hello! I am Kin Mie." Said Kin.

"I am Yuuto." I said. Unamo then looked at the doors again.

"Wait, there aren't 13 doors." I noticed.

She looked at me. "But only 13 have names on them."She said.

"Guess you we're outsmarted Yuuto!" said Kin.

"I wasn't-" but then Kin interrupted.

"She counted better, so yes you were!" I then just ignored her.

"Hey Unamo, why don't you talk with Kin?" I asked.

"Um, okay. I shall talk to your friend." I then sighed, and walked away hearing barely anything about their conversation. As I got to the door, somebody else opened it. He seemed rather large. He was tall, dark skinned and had black dreadlocks.

"Oh, hello, did I scare you? Sorry." He said. He looked like he would pummel me but he was actually nice.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

"Oh, okay. I shall introduce myself. I am Takeshi Hamamoto." He said.

"Oh, okay, I am Yuuto." I said.

"There are some others back there, they are Kin and Unamo." I said pointing backwards.

"Oh, okay. I will talk to you later." He said. He waved goodbye.

As I got out, I then went out, and I went down another set of stairs.

"!" I realized I misplaced my foot, and tripped. I feel but then something caught me.

"O-ow…." Was what I heard from what I think was a man. I then got up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mister-" I then realized something. "Wait, I think I know you." I said.

"Ah~! I am known! Then what is my name~?" He asked.

"Umm….Sasuke….Shinozaki?"I asked. He then just stared.

"I-it's Sunbae, Shinohara~…." Then Kin came in.

"Oh hey Yuuto! Oh, I know you! People in my school say your handsome! And others say you look like bacon!" She said. He then stared again in disbelief.

"Well, um. I noticed all of us are in our school uniforms~!" Said Sunbae. Wait, what?

"All of us? Wait, what if we all we're taken from class." I asked.

"May explain it." Said Kin.

"Well, describing from Kin's class-conversations, you must be famous." I said.

"Yes! I am famous for my….I can't remember~." He said.

"Oh, well-" I was then interrupted by a sound from a door. Me and Sunbae went over, walked in and saw a girl who was on a broken table. She had black hair, and had red and green eyes.

"Ugh, I tripped!" she said.

"Um, are you ok?" I asked. She then got up and got into a fighting position.

"Hey, are you trying me!? I will never let my guard down, don't mess with me!" she said.

"I am Rika! And I can tell, I am tougher and stronger than you!" she continued. "I have beaten many others in my past! If you wish to defeat me, you'll have to get a better strength!" Said Rika.

"Well, um. Thanks for the notice Rika." I said.

"Hmph, very well, you have learned, I am off to seek a warrior." Then she just blasted off.

Honestly, I knew she had a good side. Everybody does, right? Then a man darted in. He had dark and brown messy hair.

"That woman must be tough and athletic.." He said.

"What makes you think that? Though it is probably right by the little 'speech' she made to us." I said.

"Well Mr., the animals told me he was!" He said. "I am Kanji Yuhara, and animals can tell, speak, and decide for me! I am a great person with animals." Said Kanji.

"Ooh! I like dogs!" said Kin.

"Hmm, your dogs name is.." Kanji was thinking.

"Oosaka!" Kin said.

"Yes, Oosaka!" said Kanji.

Honestly I think he was lying.

"Just as normal, she told me!" he said.

"Well, I am Yuuto, this is Kin." I said.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." He said.

Honestly, I think he had no idea he was in his school uniform. But that doesn't matter. I waved by to meet with others.


	2. Prolouge 2 END

DR : DH Chapter 1 : Part 2

As I walked out, I noticed a door. I walked over, and inside was a room with weights, treadmills, and a room with two showers.

"Hmm, 100 pound dumbells?" said a pale man near one of the weights.

"They seem to be 100 pounds." I said.

He then looked at me. "Oh, hello." He said.

"Hello." I said. I looked at him touch it. He seemed to be observing it? "What are you doing?" I asked.

He looked at me. "I am figuring out how much stronger I would need to be to push these up." He said. "It seems, a lot stronger…"

"You can just think it like that?" I asked.

"Yes, I am Takana Kazuma. It is nice to meet you." He said.

"Oh, hello Takana. I am Yuuto." I said, but then he looked at me.

"You sure are small. But you maybe have brains." He said.

"Um, thank you. I have always gotten straight A's. If I ever got a B, I would only get one the whole year." I said.

"Seems, you are smart." Takana said.

"No, I think I'm just…lucky." I said.

"Well, I think you should check those others doors." Takana said.

I listened and walked away into some other doors. There were 5 doors. The first was locked. The next one had a red shelf and ladder. The next was locked. And the other had shelves, some knocked over with books all over the floor. The other one had beds in a glass container, a locker, a book and stuff that seemed to be poisons, medicines and liquids.

I also saw a woman who had the same skin tone as Takeshi. She was also in a wheelchair. She had dark chocolate brown colored hair.

"Detta rum är konstigt….." She said.

"Umm, what?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. I was speaking Swedish, did you not understand little kid?" she said.

"Wow, aren't you salty sometimes?" I asked.

"Hmph, well anyways, I am Seco Nikimni. I can speak any language." She said.

"Ah, that explains it. Well, your in a wheelchair. Disabilities?" I asked.

"Yeah. It sucks, but I'm good." Said Seco.

Then we heard footsteps and somebody else came in.

"Oh, hello. How are you two?" asked a woman with a southern accent. She had black hair with purple tips with golden eyes.

"We're good." Me and Seco said at the same time.

"I'm Ayane Ikeda. I checked out the room at the other side, and I found some interesting books. I read them for a while and decided to come in here." She said.

"Hello Ayane, I'm Seco, and this is Yuuto." Said Seco.

"Y-yeah, I'm Yuuto." I said.

"Hello you two. It was nice to meet you." Said Ayane.

"Ayane!" said a random voice. It sounded male. We followed her. But then a man came out of the other room.

"Oh, hello-" He then yawned. And he continued. "I-I'm tired. But nice to meet you…" He then yawned again.

"I-I am Darius Finch." He then yawned again. He seemed to be British. And he had dark brown hair.

"Maybe you should go sleep." I told him.

"Y-yeah." He yawned again and went away.

As Darius went away, I walked out and saw Ayane with a man, and a woman laying down on the ground.

"Um, is she okay Natsume?" Ayane asked.

"She should be okay, as long as I-" The man then accidentally kicked her slightly and she woke up.

"Umm, hello.." She said. She then got up. She had long black hair, one red eye and one brown eye.

"Are you ok Miss?" asked the man.

"Y-yes…I just have sudden headaches sometimes." She said.

"Are you sure that means your ok?" I asked.

"Yes…anyways I'm Shinju Satata." She said.

"I am Natsume Yuujinchou." The man said.

"Ayane what are you doing with him?" Asked Seco.

"He was the one who called me. I think he needed my help with Shinju but it seemed to be easy." Said Ayane.

"Well, we're glad your okay Shinju." I said.

Then all of a sudden….

"*Beeeep* Ahem! Testing, Testing!" said a unknown but squeaky voice.

"Okay, can you hear me? Good! It seems you all know each other. Please head to the front desk immediately, pronto, STAT!" It said.

We we're already at the front desk so we seemed to be okay. Others started coming down the stairs.

'What do you think this is about?" asked Reiko.

"Who knows?" said Kin.

"It has to be important. Why else would it want us to be here quickly." Said Natsume.

"Yeah, that seems true." Said Takeshi.

"Seems so~!" said Sunbae.

"It sure is! Upupu.." It was that squeaky voice again. We heard rustling behind the front desk.

"W-what was that?" asked Kin.

"I don't know.." I said.

"Everybody think positive! I'm sure it's not dangerous~!" said Sunbae.

Then more sound was heard. Then all of a sudden…a figure popped out.

"What the heck is that!?" asked Kin.

"It seems to be a bear!" said Kanji. "Come here little bear!"

"Kanji I know your good with animals but-" I said but then cut off.

"Hey, get away from me! I'm not your grandmom!" said the black and white bear.

'Are you sure your good with animals?" asked Kin chuckling.

"Who cares if he is, I am more important!" said 'it'.

"I am Monokuma! I am this hotel's manager! Made by Monokuma Corp. Pat and Pending!" said Monokuma.

"What name is Monokuma?" I asked.

"Well sure isn't yours little boy!" said Monokuma.

"Well…*yawn* it seems to be very…very…unusual." Said Darius.

"Well it's not like you see a bear everyday is it? Well anyways chaps, I have some rules!" said Monokuma.

"Rule number 1. Do not Hurt Monokuma! If you do you will get punished! As in executed!" said Monokuma.

"Pfft, are we sure that's a good idea not to attack it?" said Rika.

"Maybe, it doesn't look strong.." said Kenzo.

"G-guys, calm down! Fighting is wrong!" said Takeshi.

"Yes, calm down~!" said Sunbae.

"Says the Cage Fighter!" said Seco.

"Please, being locked in a cage and being forced to fight another is not the best thing to do." Said Takeshi. He sure had feelings didn't he?

"Chitter-Chatter! Rule Number 2! Please stay in the hotel by any means necessary. And there are cameras and monitors anywhere to know everything!" Monokuma continued.

"Rule Number 3! Destruction of the Hotel's Insides are prohibited, and not to be done. Trust me, this is a lot of money." He continued.

Oh, well I tripped on a table." Said Rika.

Monokuma then looked furious. But then he went to his sences. "Phew….okay! Rule Number 4, upupu.." Monokuma Laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

'well, Rule Number 4…To get out of the Hotel, one of you must murder one another!" he said.

W-what? Murder eachother? That seemed crazy! Nobody would do that right?

"If somebody murders, they shall become the blackened. Once 3 or more people discover a body, the body discovery announcement shall be chimed. A investigation will then be held. After, a class trial shall also be held! During the class trial, you will discuss whodunnit! And that's all!" He said.

"Oh, also. I need to check something." He continued.

"Do you guys have talents?" He asked.

"No, none of us do!" I said.

"Ah, I was afraid of that." Monokuma said, pulling out a button. "Time for some memories to come back!" he said.

I then felt different. And then all of a sudden…I was remembering everything. I then got a anime hoodie, some shorts. No more school uniform. Everybody else also got some new clothes. But then before I knew it. I fainted. Was this the end? Or just another beginning? Both? I don't know, we'll have to see when I wake up.."


	3. Daily Life

DR : HD Chapter 1 : Part 1

Darkness. All there was, was darkness. And silence. What is going on?

"Ngh.." I heard somebody next to me. It made me remain consciousness. I then realized I was in a garden room.

"Um, hello?" She asked. I was still getting up, and then I looked at her. She had red hair, purple headphones, and some red clothes.

"Oh, sorry..." I said. I was confused. I didn't know her. But something didn't feel right. Just as, I did know her.

"Are you okay? You seemed to be down there for a long time." She said.

"Oh, it's just my size." I said. I looked at around, and the girl started talking to me again.

"Well, hmm…do you know me?" She asked smirking. I looked at her face.

"Nope." I said. She looked in disbelief.

"I am the most beautiful woman who does best at what she does, I, Kin Mie, and the Ultimate Online Roleplayer!" she said.

"Ultimate? Oh that's right…aren't they chosen for Hope's Peak?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Said Kin. She then smelled a flower. She seemed peaceful. And I don't think she was harmful.

"Well, I'm Yuuto, Lil' Ultimate Luckster. It is nice to meet you." I said. She then smiled. We walked off to meet with others.

At the entrance, we found a girl. She was dark skinned, she had curly dark chocolate hair. She was wearing clothes that looked like any rich and fancy kid would wear.

"Hmm…." She seemed to be thinking. Then Kin decided to speak up.

"Hello?!" asked Kin loudly.

Her gaze then went on me and Kin.

"Hello.." she said. "Mā, tokidoki meiwakuna…" She then said.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Nothing…" she said. "But who are you?"

"I am Yuuto, Lil' Ultimate Luckster. This is Kin Mie, the Ultimate Online Roleplayer." I said.

"Lil' Ultimate?" She asked.

"Yeah, just look at my size." I told her.

"Okay then. Anyways I am Seco Nikinmi, The Ultimate Translator." She said.

"Seco or Seiko?" asked Kin. Seco then looked a little annoyed.

"Seco…" she said.

"Isn't it strange we woke up here?" I asked.

"Of course it is! It couldn't be any weirder!" said Seco. "Waking up in a strange place, there's nothing even normal about it." She continued.

"That is true. Well, I guess we'll see you later Seiko!" Said Kin.

"*Sigh* Seco…..not Seiko…" She said as we we're walking away.

We then saw three people own at what looked like a lobby. The first one had purple hair, with two buns on the back and a little down, with a pink overcoat. The next one was dark toned, black hair with a swoop. He also had a grey jacket with black pants. His right sleeve was ripped off, he had a bandage on his right hand, and was wearing a karate bandanna on his head. And the other one had dark cyan hair, she was pale. Her hair was also in a ponytail. She had black boots, ripped jeans and a black t-shirt with gloves and a vest.

The one that was dark toned seemed to be kicking in the air, punching the air and running a lot.

The one which was pale seemed to be writing in a journal.

And the last one seemed to be looking at both. Then one of them looked at me and Kin.

"Hey, who goes there!? If you come any closer, I will not resist to hurt you!" He said.

"I-I um…I'm Yuuto, The Lil' Ultimate Luckster…" I said nervous.

"Heyo! I'm Kin Mie! The Ultimate *and quite beautiful* Online Roleplayer!" She said. I think she didn't let anybody hear the whispered 'beautiful' part.

"Ah, very well! I am Kenzo Kiato, the Ultimate Martial Artist!" He said near the to girls. The one with dark cyan hair looked at us.

"Who are these people Kenzo?" She asked.

"It seems to be…Yuuto and Kin." Told Kenzo.

"Okay, I guess me and Reiko should introduce ourselves." She said. "I am Okashi Kiato, I am the Ultimate Kamikaze." She said.

"Okay, I am Reiko Kiato, the Ultimate Necromancer." The one with purple hair said.

I was still a Lil' SHSL so I needed to ask something.

"Umm, excuse me, but what is a Necromancer?" I asked.

"Somebody that brings back the dead!" Reiko said.

"Are you sure it isn't just Ultimate 'Doctor with a defibulator'?" asked Kin.

"No, Necromancer." Said Reiko.

"Okay, it was nice to meet you, also, you guys are family right?" I asked.

"Of course, 'All Kiato's stay together, and all Kiato's protect each other!" They chanted. It was kind of weird.

"Well okay then. We're gonna check in that room." I said.

As I walked in, Kin was talking with the Kiato's. I heard some of their conversation, then their voices faded.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard grunting as then a giant figure went in front of me. "!" I quickly got out of the way.

"P-Please stop this!" asked a giant muscled man. If I didn't move, he would probably squish me! He had a dark skin tone, and he wore a tight blue tang top and basketball shorts. He also had Nike Air Max shoes. He also had a lot of tattoos covering his body, he also had a black bandana over his face. He also had black dreadlocks tied into a ponytail.

"Never! You're the Cage Fighter, and you seem like a faithful warrior!" said a woman.

"Please! Hurting a human is not something I even like!" The big man said. He then almost fell onto me and then he noticed me.

"Oh, sorry. Did I fall on you?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." I said.

"Your welcome-" but then he was interrupted by the woman again.

"Get up, and fight me!" She said.

"N-no!" He said.

"Fine then, just remember, I am the best, so don't mess with me.." She said.

"I Rika, The Ultimate Boxer has never lost!" She said. Before we could say anything, she left.

"Did she hurt you?" I asked him. And didn't she say he was a cage fighter?

"No, I'm fine." He said, with his mouth moving under his bandana. "She didn't hurt me." He told me.

"Okay. I'm glad your okay, you seem to be the nice person." I said.

"Yes. Oh, I forgot about introductions, right?" he asked. Before I could answer, he did it for me. "I am Takeshi Hamamoto, I ma the Ultimate Cage Fighter. But can you not call me that? I prefer…lawyer." He said. "Well, anything is fine, as long as it doesn't cause violence." He continued.

"I am Yuuto, The Lil' Ultimate Luckster." I said to Takeshi. He then smiled, I think.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." He said walking away. I then sighed until I heard a scream.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" It sounded like Takeshi. As soon as I walked out, I found him near a unconscious person.

"I-Is she okay?" He asked, then he poked her. H=She then just woke up. The girl had black hair, a red eye and brown eye. She also wore a black jacket with grey pants. Or black. I think.

"Um, are you okay?" Takeshi asked.

"Y-yes…I'm fine." The girl said rubbing her head. She seemed to be pale.

"Are you sure? Your pretty pale." I said.

"I said I'm fine, thank you though." She said.

"Well, who are you? I am sure all of us are doing introductions." Said Takeshi.

"I am Shinju Satata…I am the ultimate…..Physic." She said.

"That seems to be helpful right?" I asked.

"Maybe, I usually get sudden headaches, and sometimes I faint." She said.

"Now I'm sure you *aren't* okay." I said.

"No, I'm fine." She said. She then walked away, and Takeshi followed trying to help her, in case she fainted again.

As I looked around, there was another door nearby. I went over to the door, and opened it. It was a staircase. Down at the end was a pale person. He had black messy hair and glasses. He had the same clothes as Izaya Orihara from Durara.

He then walked down this hall, and I followed. He went into a room with beds in a glass container, a book and something that looked like it had poison, liquids, and medicines. He looked like he was reading the book.

"Hello?" I asked. He slowly looked back at me and smirked.

"Hello, and may I ask, do you want to know anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm good." I told him. "Well, who are you?"

"I am none other than Kazuma Takana, The Ultimate Nerd." He said.

"Is that something to be proud about? It sounds like you we're bullied." I told him.

"Yes, I am fine. It's just a saying of 'Your Smart.'" Kazuma said.

"Okay, well. What are you doing down here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to see what was in this container." He pointed to the glass container with poison, liquids and medicine.

"I think it's poison, liquids and medicines." I said.

"Well, I am reading this to confirm that." Kazuma said.

"I think I'll leave you alone. You know, to confirm it." I told Kazuma.

"Okay, I do need silence." He said.

I then said my goodbye and walked in the other room. It had books all over, even on the floor. I saw another woman.

"Hmm….' She was picking out a book, I think. She had black hair with purple tips, and she had a tan and golden eyes too. She wore a beige vest over a green polo and beige khaki shorts with dark brown boots. She also had a bowl hat.

"This one seems nice." She said.

"Hello?" I asked her. She looked at me and put her book back.

"Ah, hello. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good." I told her. "I like your fashion, it's kind of unique." I told her.

"Oh, thanks!" She said. "Well, what is your name?"

"I am Yuuto, The Lil' Ultimate Luckster." I told her. "It is nice to meet you."

"I am Ayane Ikeda, the Ultimate Anthrpologist." She said.

"Don't they study folklore?" I asked her.

"I'll leave it to your imagination Yuuto." She said.

I decided I could help her pick out a book, but she just picked the same book.

"Do you like books?" asked Ayane.

"Kind of, I haven't really read them a lot though." I told her.

"Okay." She said. I decided to say goodbye and go meet others.

I then went up the stairs and at the lobby I saw two talking.

"So, that's your..*yawn* talent?" The first man asked. He had dark brown hair and a trench coat that was a tannish color. He also has a light brown vest under. He also had brown eyes.

"Yes, that is my talent." Said a other man. He had messy blonde hair, and he had a white shirt with black pants."

*Yawn* That seems…*yawn* interesting." The other man said.

"You sure yawn a lot mister." I said.

"Ay, yes….*yawn*" He did it again.

"You're going start making us all yawn." The other man said.

"I have to keep *yawn* working though…" The other one said. "Because I am *yawn* Darius Finch…Ultimate *yawn*…Bard."

"Bard?" I asked.

"Yes, it is very *yawn* busy to do…I do a lot f *yawn* things…" said Darius.

"Very well." The other one said.

"Well, I am Yuuto. The Lil' Ultimate Luckster." I said.

"I am Natsume Yuujinchou. I am the Ultimate Exorcist." He said.

"We have an exorcist?!" I asked.

Then a other man came down the stairs.

"Ah, hello~!" he said.

He kind of acted like he was known. He had short brown hair. He had brown eyes and hipster glasses. He wore black overalls that reaches his knees. He also had a white shirt. He also had long socks with converse shoes.

"Um, hello." I said.

"Who are you?" asked Natsume.

"I am the one and only, which all of you should know~!" he said.

"Well, um, we don't." I said.

"Ah, well. I am Sunbae Shinohara~! The Ultimate Idol~!" he said.

"You're an idol?" asked Darius.

"Yes, a *Male* Idol~!" Said Sunbae. "I am very famous, It's a shame you don't know me, but it's okay~!"

Sunbae was just about to talk, but then…

but then an announcement went on.

"Ahem, Testing, Testing!" said a squeaky voice.

"Okay, you can all hear me, right? Please head to the lobby!" It said.

We all heard footsteps down and up. Soon everybody made it.

"Will it be an enemy? Don't worry guys, I can handle it!" said Rika.

"Please, I'm sure it isn't. It may just be a human trying to be nice!" said Takeshi.

"I doubt it." Said Kenzo.

"I do too, nothing here is an enemy~!" said Sunbae.

Then everybody looked at the front desk, because of some rustling noise.

As we watched, something popped up. Something…

Unreal.


	4. Daily Life 2

DR : DH Chapter 1 : Part 4

"I like my room." I said. I walked over to see a fake cage full of fake animals.

"Ah, my room is also perfect, it has it's own separate piano." Said Unamo.

"This is nice." I said. I realized I had a bunk bed and at the top was a fake cat and a fake white fox.

"Man, these people get me. They know what I like."

* * *

What is this? What was this?

"Oh, it looks like we're missing a student." It said.

Then a machine popped out and then later came back with a man. He was tan, he had brown messy and spikey hair. He had a boy scots shirt and camo shorts with boots.

But then it also grabbed a girl with a purple tux with a white shirt under, with a red bow. She also had drill like hair that was dark purple.

"Hey, let me go! I liked my room!" He said.

"Me too!" The girl said.

"I don't care, now greet yourself!" It forced him. He looked nervous but did what he was told.

"I am Kanji Yuhara, The Ultimate Protozoologist." He said.

"Protozoologist?' Asked Kin.

"Wetland Scientist…" Said Kanji.

"Is that really it?" Asked Okashi.

"Yes…" said Kanji.

"And I'm Unamo Tsukuyomi, Ultimate Pianist-" But she was cut off.

"Well, now you know 'em. Now for *MY* introduction!" It said.

"I am Monokuma! I am this Hotel's Manager! Made by MonoCorp.." It said.

"Well, can I take you? I am good with animals! Tell me." Asked Kanji.

"No, I'm not your dad!" Monokuma said. But then he threw a plushie of him.

"Ooh, this is good!" Kanji said.

"Okay then animal boy, I've got to welcome you to Despair Hotel!" Monokuma said. "And we've got some rules!"

"Rules? Why do we need rules?!" said Okashi.

"because if you don't follow them, then you'll die!" Monokuma said.

"That's not a reason why." Said Reiko.

"Shut up! Let's just go through the rules!" he said. "Rule 1! No hurting Monokuma! If you do, you shall be punished!" He said.

"Rule 2! Please stay inside the hotel at all times!" He continued.

"Rule 3! Do not break anything, it costs y'know." He continued.

"Ah, rule 4! Ahem….The only way to get out of here, is kill!"

"What?" I asked.

"What kind of rule is that!?" said Kin. "This isn't a mental asylum is it!?"

"No, but that is weird." Said Reiko.

"If somebody kills, they will become the blackened. And after 3 or more people discover a body…the discovery announcement will play. Then a investigation shall be held, and so on with a class trial!" He continued. "In the trial, you will find out who the killer is! Hopefully not. If you get it right, only the killer will be executed! But if you get it wrong, say goodbye, and say hello to the killer, well, once they die of old age!"

This was crazy.

If we get it wrong, all of us will die except for the killer.

How is this approved?!

"That's crazy!" said Takeshi. "Why do we have to hurt each other!?" He asked.

"Because I said so!" said Monokuma.

"This is not right!" said Reiko.

"It won't be a problem!" said Rika.

"Stop acting like you just have to kill and you're done!" said Monokuma.

"Didn't you hear the rules!? There will be a trial!" I said.

"Yep! " said Monokuma.

"You should stop this Monokuma." Said Kazuma.

"Shut up Four-Eyes." Said Monokuma.

"Well if one of you even try to go near my sisters, you're in for a battle!" said Kenzo.

"Oh, I'd like a fight!" said Rika.

Maybe she doesn't have a nice side? No, she has to have one.

"Wait, 1 more rule! At 10 : 00 PM, you will go to your dorms!" said Monokuma.

"And right now it is! So goodnight!" He then disappeared.

Everybody went to their dorms. 13 had names, and one had all of the Kiato's names. Guess they got their own room.

Once I stepped in mine, it was colorful. It was nice. And the bed was comfy. I closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

MONOKUMA THEATER

"So, have you heard of Monoca Towa? She was a little girl who wanted to make her Big Sis 'Junko' proud. But she also had a real big brother Haiji. They went crazy over a girl, and convinced her to do something menacing. She didn't do it, so Monoca failed. I guess. I am sure she didn't make her 'Big Sis' proud. But it was nice to see on video. I was actually watching it on the toilet! Now, that wasn't TMI, it was ANT, .Time!"

I then woke up. *Bing Bong, Bing Bong* "Ahem! It is 7 : 00 AM, Please head to the café for your normal morning!" Then it just went off.

"Uh, I guess it's time to go." I said, getting out of bed and going to the door. When I got out I saw somebody.

"Oh, hello Yuuto." Said Unamo.

"Hey Unamo." I replied.

"Yuuto. I need help with something." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"With your musical talent. Everybody else just declines." She said.

"Ok." I said. Then we both walked to the café.

"Wait, how is your hair in buns now?" I asked.

"Hm, what do you mean?" She asked back.

"You had drills for hair, and now it's-" I was cut off.

"Oh, I just did my hair." She said. There was no way I could believe that.

We went inside and saw everybody eating. I got a sandwich, and a drink. It was good, but not better than my family's cooking.

"Okay, so. Anybody have any plans?" asked Kenzo.

"For what?" asked Natsume.

"For getting out!" replied Kenzo.

"Didn't you hear Monokuma? The only way to get out is kill." Said Kazuma.

"Are we sure? He could be lying. There could be a secret." Said Okashi.

"I'm *yawn* sure there's no *yawn* secret.." said Darius.

"Your still tired Darius?" I asked him.

"Yes..*yawn*" he said.

Then Monokuma Appeared.

"Hey yaps!" He said.

"Monokuma…" said Reiko.

"Yay, Monokuma!" said Kanji.

"Heyo! So, lemme just tell ya' guys somethin'! There really is no secret!" He said.

Should we really believe that?

"Welp, I hope one of you murder!" he then just disappeared.

Well. I had some time.

I decided to go to Unamo since she wanted to teach me how to play the piano.

"Hey Unamo!' I said.

"C'mon, let's go!" said Unamo, and she grabbed my hand, and dragged me to her room.

"Woah, you really do have piano in here." I told her.

"Yeah, I do. I am the Ultimate Pianist after all." She said.

We practiced for hours. And it was already 10 : 00 Pm.

"You did good Yuuto." Said Unamo.

"Thanks…I am the Ultimate Luckster after all." I said.

"Was it really luck?" She asked.

"No, talent." I said, winking. I then left as the nighttime announcement went on.

"Ahem! Please head to your dorms, it is now 10 : 00 PM! Nighttime!" said Monokuma on the screen.

I just headed to my dorm and went down on my bed.

I just couldn't stop thinking about the rule of killing each other.

It was something I knew nobody would do, right? Well this was my time to go to bed. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

Author's Note:

The first lines we're about what Kanji and Unamo we're doing, because I realized I forgot to put them in last chapter. So I just made Monokuma make a machine and drag them both, and drag Unamo on accident because I realized I also forgot her.

Thank you if you understand,

Shino.


	5. Deadly Life 1

DR : DH Chapter 1 | Part 5

*Bing Bong, Bing Bong* "Ahem! It is now 7 : 00 AM, Time for breakfeast! Go to the cafeteria and go on with your normal life!"

That was the end of the Morning Announcement. I would rather wake up to my alarm clock back at home. Anyways, I got up and went out into the hallway. I walked to the door, down both stairs, and to the door. I then went inside the restaurant.

"Hello, Yuuto!" said Unamo.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Are you here to try me and my sisters?" asked Kenzo.

"Can you please stop asking? It's obvious I'm not." I said.

"I'm here because in the morning announcement Monokuma said to come here." I continued.

"That is true…" said Reiko.

"I wonder what he wants." Said Okashi.

"Yeah…*yawn*" It was Darius, as usual.

"Your seriously still sleepy!?" asked Kin.

"Yeah, he said he's important." Said Takeshi.

"We sure?" asked Rika.

"Yes." Said Kanji.

"I'm thirsty, I'm going to get a drink~!" said Sunbae.

But then…

"Nope! Too late kiddo!" said Monokuma.

"1, 2, 3…16!? You're all still alive?! This shouldn't be right!" he said.

"Of course, we wouldn't kill." Said Natsume.

"Yeah, that's right." Said Ayane.

"You probably can't motivate us." Said Kazuma.

"Oh like hell I can't!" said Monokuma.

"I will motivate you, and it will work, I know it!" said Monokuma. Then he started to shiver.

"Brr…." He said. "Fell the…chill?" He continued.

"Y-yeah…" said Okashi.

"That's your motive. Unless somebody kills, this place will freeze. And so will you." He said.

"This is…our motive?!" said Takeshi.

"Yep-a-ree!" Said Monokuma.

"That's bad, isn't it?" asked Kin.

"Of course it is, do you ever think about stuff thoroughly?! " asked Seco.

"Of course not, I'm just sad I can't roast my bacon." Said Kin.

"…" Everybody was silent until Monokuma interrupted.

"Upupupupu. I wonder who will kill!" He said, before backflipping and disappearing.

I had some free time. But I decided to eat first. After eating I went out. The first person I saw was Kanzo. I went over to hang out.

"H-hey, are you trying me!?" He asked.

"I'm not Rika, y'know?" I said.

"Yeah. Just be quiet you weak kid." He said. But then.

"Hey Yuuto, remember the Kiato's chant?" he said.

"Yeah, it was weird." I said.

"I just started saying stuff, and Okashi and Reiko tried their bests to follow." He continued.

"Oh, well I thought it was fake. I'm sure you didn't do that." I said.

"If we did, it would be real!" He said.

During the hour, we helped me exercise.

"That was…..very…..tiring." I said.

"Hmph, as expected from a weak kid, you can't even exercise!" He then went away, probably to rest. He was probably actually tired.

I had one more hour. And I saw Kanji come out of a door.

"Hey Kanji!" I said.

"Hello, Yuuto." He said.

"Wanna hang out?" I asked.

"Okay, let's talk about animals!" He said.

As we talked about animals, he quizzed me. And he then gave me his Monokuma Plush, but I refused.

"Well, see you! You know, I'm hungry." He said.

Then it came on…

*Bing Bong, Bing Bong* "Ahem! It is now 10 : 00 PM! Please head to your dorms!" Then it ended.

"I'm going to eat real quick, see ya!" He said. He walked into the café.

I then walked off to my dorm and thought about if the motive would work. But getting in my bed, it was like I forgot about what it was. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

*Bing Bong, Bing Bong* "Ahem! It is now 7 : 00 AM! Please head to the café and proceed with your normal lives!" Then it ended.

I decided that I might want to work on my musical talent.

I should go to Unamo, I also think somebody said she was really helpful, the person sounded like Seco. I knew she was helpful, so I decided to go to her.

I went to her dorm, and pushed the doorbell. *Ding Dong!*

"…" It was silent. "…" No answer.

I then knocked.

"…." Why was there no answer?

"Unamo?!" I shouted. Nobody.

Then I tried to open the door and realized it was unlocked.

Inside I saw something despairful.

Inside was a body. A body that belonged to….

Unamo.

* * *

 **Unamo Tsukuyoshi | Ultimate Pianist | STATUS : DEAD**


	6. Deadly Life 2

Danganronpa : Despair Hotel

Part 6 : The investigation

I then screamed. Some people then came in the room.

"W-what is this!?" asked Takana.

"How is this-" asked Ayane.

But, there was no…

"Why is there no discovery announcement?" I asked.

Then all of a sudden….

"Hmmm….huh?" asked Unamo.

"U-Unamo?" I asked.

"Your alive!?" asked Ayane.

But then there was another scream. It came from the café.

We ran down the stairs to find Rika at the door.

"W-what…What is this!?" she asked.

We then went past her and we saw something else. It was another body, but this time there was no way it was fake.

The person who really died was….

Our friend…..

Kanji.

"K-Kanji!?" I screamed. And then…

*Bing Bong, Bing Bong*

'W-what?" asked Natsume.

"A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, th class trial shall begin!" Then it ended.

"…" We we're silent.

"Kanji really is-" I was interrupted by more screams following as Kin came in.

"Kanji!?" she asked.

"Why him?" asked Unamo.

"I don't know, I came to get some food, and I found him here, so I screamed…" said Rika.

"Well, who wouldn't scream at a body?" asked Seco.

Then Monokuma came out.

"Not me!" He said.

"You probably killed him, didn't you!?" I asked.

"No! if I did, that would take out the fun!" He said.

"Well, get on with the investigation! We need it, so you can do the class trial!" Monokuma continued.

"Class trial?" asked Takana.

"Yes, where you debate who the killer is!" He said.

"If the killer is found, they'll be executed! And if you don't, everybody but the killer will be executed!" He continued.

He backflipped and disappeared. It was time for an investigation.

We needed to figure out who killed Kanji.

* * *

INVESTIGATION START!

* * *

I decided to talk to Unamo so I can know why she had a fake death.

"Hey Unamo." I said.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Do you know why you we're bloody?" I asked.

"No….but I was playing on the piano, and somebody grabbed me. Maybe they drugged me. Also, I wasn't injured, so the blood must have been fake." She explained.

* * *

TRUTH BULLETS ADDED: Bloody Unamo, Unamo's Account, Fake Blood.

* * *

Then Monokuma popped up.

"Ooops, I forgot something!" He said.

He then handed out something. It was called the "Monokuma File". Once again Monokuma disappeared. I checked the Monokuma File. There was info about Kanji, and then something else.

* * *

Victim : Kanji Yuhara

Time of Death : 10 : 20 PM

Cause of Death : Drowning

External Wounds : None

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED : Monokuma File

* * *

"Hey, look at this~!" said Sunbae.

I went over to him and saw 3 things.

"Hey, Yuuto. The sink seems to be wet~! And there's some faint blood. And there's this napkin next to it~!" He said.

The napkin was also wet. Maybe it's connected to something..

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED : Wet Sink, Wet Napkin, Blood in Sink.

* * *

Then 3 people came over to me. Maybe they wanted to say some things.

"Hey..*yawn*" said Darius.

"Your still tired?" I asked.

"Yes, actually, I was working with Takana." He said.

"Yeah, and one time a paper fell and then I heard something." Said Takana.

"And I was asleep the whole time, just ask my sisters." Said Kenzo.

This seemed helpful.

* * *

TRUTH BULLETS ADDED : Kenzo's Account, Darius's Account, Takana's Account.

* * *

I then walked back. I then thought maybe I should check Kanji's body.

I checked his body for a pulse, and I got one thing.

"Huh?" He had a hot neck, and wasn't the motive freezing the whole place?

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED : Hot Neck

* * *

An then I checked everywhere elese, and I noticed he had a broken back.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED : Broken Back.

* * *

I then decided to check other rooms. Takeshi followed me.

We checked some places, nothing. When we got to the exercising room, we found something.

"What's that?" asked Takeshi.

We walked over and saw blood on a dumbbell.

"Is this to frame me?" Asked Takeshi, I would say no, but he is the most muscular person here.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED : Blood on the Weight

* * *

"Let's check the victim's , and Unamo's room." I said. Takeshi followed with an okay.

Once we got to Unamo's room, something seemed under the bed. I grabbed it and caught something.

"A rope?" I asked.

"Seems like it." Said Takeshi.

"Why is this here?" I asked.

"Who knows?" said Takeshi.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED : Rope under Unamo's Bed.

* * *

The rest of the room was clear. I then remembered something, didn't Rika scream when she found the body?

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED : Scream.

* * *

After we wen't to Unamo's room, we went to Kanji's. There was nothing, but I then remembered something.

 **'"Well, I'm hungry. See ya in the morning!" He said.'**

That's right, I remember. Is that why he died there?

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED : Memory of Kanji.

* * *

Then an announcement played.

"Ahem! It is now time for the class trial! Please head to the elevator near the lobby stairs, thank you!"

We headed down, and then waited. The elevator doors opened. We went inside, and it started rumbling.

This was the time we figure out who murdered Kanji Yuhara,

The Ultimate Protozoologist.

Somebody as cheerful as him was murdered, and I must determine who did it. I have to, for Kanji!

* * *

 **KANJI YUHARA | ULTIMATE PROTOZOOLOGIST : STATUS : DEAD**


	7. Deadly Life 3 : Chapter 1 END

The Trial

The elevator then stopped, and then it opened.

"Hey guys!" said Monokuma.

The trial room was weird. There we're 16 stands. One had a picture of Kanji with a 'X' on it. There was a grey circle in the middle, and a glowing red orb hanging from the ceiling. There was also a giant white screen.

"Do you like it!?" He asked.

"No…" said Kenzo.

"I like it, you guys just have no taste…" Monokuma said.

"Yes we do~!" said Sunbae.

"Whatever, get to the stands with your names!" said Monokuma.

I then saw one with a stool. And it had the letter 'Y'.

It had to be mine.

* * *

Before I star the trial, please don't get confused when I start a debate. The weak spots will be like this. "Maybe it came from 'somebody else.'" And agreeing ones will go like "Maybe he `didn't die from that!`" Okay? Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Now, for a simple explanation for the class trial. During the class trial, you will discuss 'WhoDunnit', and your votes will effect the outcome. If you get it right, I will execute only the blackened. But if you pick the wrong one….I'll execute everyone besides, the blackened!" explained Monokuma.

"Okay, so what do we start with?" asked Seco.

"First we should discuss the murder weapon." Said Reiko.

"Okay, let's discuss that first." Said Takana.

"Please, it's obvious who the killer is…" said Okashi.

"It's none other than Takeshi Hamamoto!" she said.

"W-what!?" Takeshi asked. "I'm not the killer!" He said.

"Please, I have evidence!" She said.

* * *

NONSTOP DEBATE

* * *

"The killer is…obviously 'Takeshi Hamamoto'!" Said Okashi.

"Why do you think I'm the killer?" asked Takeshi.

"Because there's proof!" She said.

"What is that proof?" Asked Natsume.

"Are you guys dumb?" She asked.

"It's the fact that Kanji was 'killed by the bloody dumbbell' in the exercising room!" She said.

I then felt something…the need to speak up. I knew something that she didn't.

"No, that's wrong!" I then shouted.

"Huh? I was wrong…?" asked Okashi.

"Yes, your wrong." I told her.

"How am I wrong?" she asked.

"Look at the Monokuma file!" I said.

* * *

"Victim : Kanji Yuhara"

"Time of Death : 10 : 20 PM."

"Cause of Death : Drowning"

"External Wounds : None"

* * *

"There we're no external wounds, and his cause of death was drowning!" I said.

"Okay, well, what was the murder weapon then?" Okashi said.

That's right, I know what it is.

"The murder weapon….is the sink." I said.

"He was killed with the sink?" asked Takana.

"Yes." I said.

"Is that really true though?" asked Natsume.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Is that really true, Yuuto?" He asked again.

"Please tell me why you think that." He continued.

* * *

NONSTOP DEBATE

* * *

"Now, is the murder weapon…" Natsume was saying. "The 'sink'?"

"Well, Yuuto said it was…so…" said Kin.

"We can't just believe him!" said Kenzo.

"Maybe he's the killer!" He continued.

"Well, I agree with him." Said Takana.

"So the murder weapon `is the sink`?" asked Kin.

I felt it again. I needed to tell them.

"That has to be it!" I said.

"So it is the sink? Where is the evidence?" asked Nastume.

"The evidence is that the sink was still wet when we got there." I said.

"But he died at 10 : 20 PM, and his body was discovered at 7 : 20 AM." Said Ayane.

"That is true~!" said Sunbae.

"So why was it still wet?" asked Reiko.

"*yawn* Maybe there was *yawn* something to do with *yawn* it…" said Darius.

"Yeah, I know what it is…" I said.

"What is it?" asked Unamo.

"It's none other than the…" I needed to think. It had to be…

"The Napkin." I said.

"The napkin?!" asked Kin.

"Yes, it was wet at the time." I said.

"Well, okay then…" said Rika.

"Yeah, that has to be it-" I was then interrupted.

"Be quiet, there's no way you're right!" said Kenzo.

"Huh?!" I asked by his sudden rebuttal.

"Isn't it obvious!? There's no way it was even used! It didn't even have fingerprints or wrinkles!" he said.

* * *

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

* * *

"There is no way it was used!" He said. "it idn't have fingerprints or wrinkles!" He said.

"And nobody here has gloves!" He continued. "So it couldn't have been used!" he said.

"Where's your proof it wasn't used?" I asked. "It could have been used!" I said.

"Please, what is that proof?" He said.

"Nothing! Because there's 'no evidence it was used'!" He said.

I then felt it again. I keep feeling it…

"No, you're wrong!" I said.

"How am I wrong?" Asked Kanzo.

"The way it was used…is to drug Unamo." I said.

"She was drugged?" he asked.

Yeah, there's evidence that she was.

"Look at her account, she was playing the piano, and then she was drugged." I said. "And don't you remember? We found her in her room, and we thought she was dead." I said.

"I guess that's…true…" He said.

"Okay, well. Now what?" asked Takeshi.

"I don't know." Said Kin.

"Well. I just looked at Unamo's account." Said Ayane.

"Is there really evidence she was playing on the piano?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"There is~?" asked Sunbae.

"Of course, that evidence is…." I was then thinking…only one person here could know she was…

"Was there somebody who heard them?" asked Reiko.

"Yeah." Said Takana.

"Who though?" asked Kin.

I then was thinking, and then I came to a conclusion.

"Takana, you're the one who heard her, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Maybe, I guess that's what the weird noise was…" He said.

"What!? My piano's music isn't weird!" screamed Unamo.

"Well, then I've concluded…" said Rika.

"That the killer is none other than Takana Kazuma!" she continued.

"Takana!?" asked Kin.

"How do we know?" asked Kenzo.

"Yeah…" said Okashi.

* * *

NONSTOP DEBATE

* * *

"The killer, 'Takana Kazuma'…" she said.

"Used his intelligence to kill Kanji!" She continued.

"Are we sure?" asked Natsume.

"Did he have an alibi." Asked Ayane.

"Of *yawn…" said Darius.

"Of what!?" asked Takeshi.

"But Takana 'doesn't even have' an alibi!" She said.

"No that's wrong!" I said.

"Why am I wrong?" asked Rika.

"Darius's account is his alibi." I said.

"He was in there working with him." I continued.

"Is that why he's still tired?" asked Unamo.

"Of course, it makes sense~!" said Sunbae.

"Okay then, but, this is useless…" said Seco.

"It's useless?" I asked.

"Yes, we've gone nowhere!" She said.

'What!?" asked Kin.

"Yeah, we have no evidence of who the killer is…" She continued.

"Wait, I have evidence." Said Kenzo.

"The only person who killed is Unamo!" He said.

"What!?" asked Unamo.

"And there's evidence!" said Kenzo.

* * *

NONSTOP DEBATE

* * *

"Unamo is the killer!" he said.

"W-why…why do you think that?" Asked Unamo.

"Because…" said Kenzo.

"You had a plan. First, you went to the crime scene, and murdered Kanji. After that, you used his blood to make the crime scene!" He said.

"Ah, so she used Kanji's `blood`!" said Kin.

"So, he had an injury, and Unamo 'used it' as her own death scene!" said Seco.

"No that's wrong!" I said.

"She's wrong?" asked Kenzo. "But that's how it all went down!" He continued.

"No, she couldn't." I said.

"Because it was fake blood." I said.

"And the Monokuma file said no external wounds…" I said.

"Wait, I noticed something~!" said Sunbae.

"Huh?" asked Ayane.

* * *

NONSTOP DEBATE

* * *

"I've figured it out~!" said Sunbae.

"Figured out what!?" asked Kenzo.

"A secret~!" said Sunbae.

"Ohmigod tell us." Said Kin.

"Ohmigod?" asked Unamo.

"We fell for `a lie`~!" said Sunbae.

"I agree with that!" I said.

'Why do you agree with him?" asked Okashi.

"Because," I said.

"Look at the Monokuma File." I said.

"No external wounds…" I said.

"And?" asked Natsume.

"Look." I said.

"He has a broken back, and a warm neck." I said.

"Wait, why a warm neck?" asked Shinju.

"Maybe, something was used on it." Said Takeshi.

"Yeah, maybe." Said Shinju.

Yeah, it was used…to…

"I got it! The rope was used!" I said.

"That's why he had a hot neck." I said.

"There's no way!" said Shinju.

Great, another rebuttal.

"There's no way it was used." She said.

* * *

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

* * *

"It wasn't used, and there's no evidence!" She said.

"Well, there might, but it could be a fake." She continued.

"But wasn't it under Unamo's bed?" She asked.

"Well, it was used. It had to be." I said.

"But the Monokuma File could be right." She said.

"Maybe there was no wounds." She continued.

"No, you're wrong!" I said.

"I checked, he does have a broken back." I said.

"Monokuma what is this?" asked Takana.

"Zzzzz….." Monokuma was sleeping.

"Well that's nice." I said.

"Wait! I have major evidence." Said Kenzo.

"You do?!" asked Kin.

"I hope it's useful…" said Ayane.

"Yeah." Said Natsume.

"Remember the napkin?" He asked.

"It had no fingerprints, wouldn't that help?" said Kenzo.

Wait. It had no fingerprints.

"Everyone! I know who the killer is!" I said.

"Who?" asked Rika.

Yeah. The only person. *She's* the only person….

"You're the only one!" I said.

"*She's* the killer?" asked Ayane.

"Yes…"

"Rika's the killer!" I said.

"Huh?" asked Rika.

"Is she really?" asked Ayane.

"She has no alibi." Said Natsume.

"Was there really evidence that she is the killer?" asked Shinju.

"Wait, I got it! Her scream. She was the first one to scream-" I said, before being interrupted.

"Hold up!" said Rika.

"Why was Kanji even in the café?!"She asked.

* * *

NONSTOP DEBATE

* * *

"That's a good question…~!" said Sunbae.

"Exactly!" said Rika.

"Why *was* he there?" asked Ayane.

"Maybe…" said Shinju.

"He was 'lured'." She said.

"No that's wrong!" I said.

"Hm?" asked Natsume.

"What's wrong, it could have been that." Said. Takeshi.

"But, I just remembered." I said.

"He was hungry." I said. "Last night, I was with him, and he was hungry." I said.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" asked Ayane.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Hold up!" said Rika.

"There's no proof I am the killer." She said.

"And there's no way to prove otherwise." She said.

"Yes there is!" I said.

"….!" Rika looked nervous.

"You're the Ultimate Boxer. And we all have dorms associated with out talents…" I was saying.

"And the reason there was no fingerprints, was because she had a pair of boxing gloves in her dorm!" I said.

"Ngh…!" Rika was nervous.

"Okay, here's how it all went down!" I said.

* * *

"First, Kanji was going into the café to eat. Meanwhile, the killer had stricken at Unamo while she was playing the piano, and placed her to make it seemed like she died." I was saying.

"But the killer wasn't aware of Darius and Takana…so Takana heard the sound." I continued.

"Then, she went to the café, and saw Kanji. She got out the rope, and got him over to the sink, and pulled off of his back, drowning him."

"She accidentally broke his back, and Kanji tried to right their name in the sink, where he knew the killer couldn't see it. Inside the sink."

"Then, after he died, the killer placed him on the floor, and drained the sink. The killer wet the napkin, so it didn't seem used. But we already know it was used for Unamo."

"Then, the got more fake blood, and put it on a dumbbell, so it would seem Takeshi killed Kanji. But the Monokuma File told us there was no wounds."

"And then the killer went back to Unamo's room, and put the rope under her bed to frame her."

"Isn't that right, Rika?!" I finished.

* * *

"Tch…!" Rika was nervous.

"Ah! You finally decided?" asked Monokuma.

"Eeek! He woke up!" said Kin.

"Now, vote with the lever on your stand. I wonder if you'll get the vote wrong." He said.

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

*Drumroll*

Then a picture of Rika came on.

"RIKA RIKA RIKA RIKA"

"GUILTY"

* * *

"Ah, that's right! The killer is none other than Rika, the Ultimate Boxer!" said Monokuma.

"…" Rika was silent.

"Why, why did you kill Kanji?!" asked Ayane.

"I-I was trying to…" She was struggling to say it.

"Was it to try to kill us all?" asked Seco.

"I tried to save you all!" She said.

"You tried to~?" asked Sunbae.

"But you murdered somebody." Said Natsume.

"That isn't saving us." Said Shinju.

"I saved you from freezing to death." Said Rika.

"Meh, who cares! I've got a very special punishment for you!" Monokuma was saying.

"Goodbye…" said Rika.

"Rika~!" said Sunbae.

"Let's give it everything we've got!" continued him.

"Rika…" said Shinju.

"Why….why…why." asked Natsume.

"Rika…!" said Ayane.

"It's punishment tiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!" he finished.

* * *

GAME OVER

Rika has been found guilty.

Time for the punishment.

* * *

Rika was then looked at by all the others. Then a chain grabbed her by the neck, and she was dragged off.

She was stuck inside of something on a boxing ring. And then there was a buff Monokuma.

The Monokuma then went near her, and punch a hole in the ground. And then Rika fell inside a hole.

Inside we're people holding up signs, with them saying "Boo!" or "Notice to Quit!" or "You're weak!".

She was stuck, and she was on a conveyor belt. The more and more she went saw more hate signs.

Then it went faster and faster, and then it stopped. And it made Rika fly through a crowd, and she ended up flying so fast, that she exploded near a wall.

All of her insides fell to the floor, as a Monkum came over and laughed.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **END**

 **RIKA | SHSL BOXER | STATUS : EXECUTED**

 **STUDENTS REMAINING**

 **17, 16, 15.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 2 : Daily Life 1

CHAPTER 2 BEGIN

The Smart always Think it Through

"…Huh?" I asked.

Right before me, was the remains of Rika, the Ultimate Boxer. She had just been executed, and she was thrown to a wall, and all of her insides we're showing.

"This is so…gory." Said Kin.

"I'm sure glad I didn't kill." She said.

"Aren't we all now?" asked Seco.

Then we heard a shuffle sound.

"Shinju!" screamed Takeshi.

Shinju fell down, she seemed to faint again.

But when he caught her, she opened her eyes slowly.

"H-huh?" she asked. She then looked at the remains of Rika.

"Who's this?" asked Shinju.

"I-It's Rika…" said Takeshi.

"Yep~!" said Sunbae.

"Well, it's not really any reason to ask if she's alive, I'm sure we know that answer…" said Reiko.

"Y-yeah…" said Okashi.

"Well, atleast it wasn't me, but nobody can hurt me…" said Kenzo.

"I'm sure we're all glad it wasn't us…" said Takana.

"Yeah…" I said.

'Why *yawn* would we?" said Darius.

"That's true…" said Unamo.

But then…

*Bing Bong, Bing Bong* "It is now 10:00 PM. Please head to your dorms!"

Why was this being acted so normally? Monokuma…who really are you?

We then we're headed out of the room of Rika's insides, and we went to our dorms.

"…Goodnight…" said Shinju.

"Bye Guys." Said Unamo.

"See ya." Said Kin.

"Bye." Said Seco.

Nobody said anything after that, so I went inside.

I was thinking, how could Monokuma take this so seriously? Was the mastermind somebody without emotions…what…why…why do we have to do this? Until I realized, I was asleep.

*BING BONG, BING BONG* "Ahem! It is now 7:00 AM, please head to the café for your normal lives!" Then it was over.

…

…

…

Normal?

This isn't normal…somebody to die so…so…brutally.

I just couldn't believe it.

I then went to the café.

"So, what now?" asked Kin.

"I don't know~!" said Sunbae. He honestly always sounded so positive and cheerful…

"What is there to do?" asked Seco.

"Who knows?" asked Takeshi.

"…" Shinju seemed quiet. I decided to eat, and then spend my time with her. Well, after I woke her up.

"Huh? Yuuto?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Wanna hang out?" I asked.

She nodded. We then bonded a little, and she told me how her Ultimate worked.

"So, that's kind of…confusing." I said.

"Not really…" She said.

How was it not confusing? We spended 17 hours talking about it…

*BING BONG, BING BONG* "It is now 10:00 PM Please head to your dorms."

So I headed to my dorm. And I locked it, and went fast asleep.

*BING BONG, BING BONG* It is now 7:00 AM, please go to the café and go on with your normal lives!" And it ended.

I decided to go to the café, and saw 2 people. Unamo and Shinju.

"So, that was a nice talk." Said Shinju.

"Yeah, bye." Said Unamo. Then the both walked off but then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey~!" I turned around. It was Sunbae.

"How are you, Yuuto~?" He asked.

"Good." I said.

"Wanna hang~? Hmmm~?" He asked.

"Sure, but let's eat breakfast first. We can't hang out on an empty stomach, y'know?" I asked.

"Mhm~!" He said, and he followed me, and we ate.

"That was good." I said.

Then I walked off with Sunbae into the exercise room.

Apparentally we exercised. And then I waved goodye. I had more freetime, so I went to Kin.

"Hey um, Yuuto." She said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm afraid to get wet, y'know? Down there…" She said.

I felt weird. I might be Lil' SHSL, But I said I was smart, so I skipped some grades and…

"Umm…." I felt weird.

"I'm scared about it…" She said.

"Umm, okay?" I said.

"The sensation…it's supposed to be like, floating off into space. We'll, that's what some people said." I felt even more weird.

"Aren't you afraid?" She asked.

"No…" I said.

"Woah! You're brave!" said Kin.

"Umm…" I said.

"The time it goes in your body…it happens to men too." She said.

"…No it doesn't" I said.

"Yes it does. It just forces you to swallow some of it." She said.

"I'm sure that doesn't-" I was cut off.

"I just hate being near the pool right now." She said.

I was silent. Really?

But then we spent our free time swimming.

*BING BONG BING BONG* "Ahem! It is now 10:00 PM, Please head to your dorms." And then it ended.

So I headed to my dorm an went into bed. Today was strange. Sunbae wanted to exercise, and Kin made me think we had 'the talk'. Well, tomorrow is another day…I closed my eyes.

"What? He's going there? Just because he got lucky in that one situation?" Asked a girl.

"Yeah, that's so weird. I know he skipped grades but really? Why not a Straight A Student?" asked another girl.

"Maybe they didn't notice, and he was chosen randomly." Said a Man.

I don't want to hear this…Why am I hearing this? I want to go home…

"That's so weird. He's just useless, maybe he just cheats on his tests." Said another man.

"Maybe he got the Lucky Student title because they know he guessed and he got lucky and got 100." Said a girl.

"Yeah, that has to be it." Said another.

I'm…I'm not useless…I'm not…I'm *not*…

Notnotnotnotnotnotnotnot…

Not useless…

Am I?

I am…

Amamamamamamamamamamamamamama

I'm useless…I never deserved this title…

Nevernevernevernevernever…

Uselessuselessuselessuseless…

…

…

…

…

"We should get titles! Have you tasted my cooking?" asked a man.

"Yeah, you should. You deserve Ultimate Chef." Said probably his girlfriend.

"And I deserve Ultimate…" She seemed confused.

"Girlfriend." He said.

"Yeah, I'm the best in the world!" She bragged.

"I should get Ultimate Manga Artist. Luckster seems so…useless." Said Another girl.

"Maybe their tricking him. He's probably a reserve course." Chuckled a girl.

…

…

I don't want to hear this.

…

…

…

I want to ignore it…

…

…

…

I'm not useless…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…


	9. Chapter 2 : Daily Life 2

DR : DH Chapter 2 : Part 2

"Gaah!" I then screamed. As just after I screamed. I heard it.

*BING BONG BING BONG* "Ahem! It is now 7:00 AM, please head to the café and proceed with your normal lives!" It said.

Ugh, how is any of this normal…2 people are dead, and I had the weirdest dream. I wanted to go to the café but then I saw Unamo on the outside.

"Yuuto!" She told me.

"H-huh?" I asked.

"Kin is missing!" She said.

"What?" I asked. It's strange that Kin was missing.

But then Takeshi came out of the doors to the stairs.

"Come quick! We found a locked door!" He said.

We followed and realized one of the doors we're locked. I'm sure it was to the exercise room.

"Hey, Takeshi." Said Seco.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Break down the door." She said.

"Umm…okay…" He said.

He then tried his best, but then the door just opened.

We then saw a weird sight.

"Yes, now do it faster!" said Kin.

"*Huff,Puff,Huff*" It was Kenzo.

And Kin was telling him to exercise faster.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?!" asked Kin.

"I thought I locked the door!" she continued.

"We did too…" said Okashi.

"We did!" said Seco.

"That's weird…" said Shinju.

"It is~!" said Sunbae.

"Yep…" said Unamo.

"Okay, so are we going to continue or are we all going to agree?" I asked.

"Let's go eat." Said Takana.

We then headed to the café, and saw Monokuma.

"Ugh, where we're you!?" He asked.

"We we're looking for Kin." I said.

"Oh, she's dead?!" Monokuma looked happy.

"Wait, theannouncement…" He said.

"Right here! Hair in the wind, beautiful gaze, hair as red as bacon!" She said.

"Um, we're inside." Said Unamo.

Then Kin started crying.

"I-I can imagine! Waaaaaaaaaah!" Kin was obviously faking it, but Monokuma wasn't.

"Oh come on! Why is *SHE* alive?! I want a killing!" He said.

"Isn't it to early for one?" asked Reiko.

"Maybe…" He said frowning.

"Hold up, I remember something!" Said Monokuma.

"Please head to the garden!" He said, disappearing after.

So then we all went to the garden.

And there was a door with Monokuma near it.

"Hello! Since you have all gone through the 1st class trial without getting executed, you all are allowed to explore the 2nd floor!" Said Monokuma.

"Cool~!" said Sunbae.

"Yeah…*yawn*" Said Darius.

"Awesome!" said Kin.

"Let's just move on with it." Said Seco.

"Yeah." Said Kenzo.

'Let's go." Said Okashi.

"It seems like there's more stairs." Said Takana.

"Let's just go…" said Ayane.

"Onward." Said Natsume.

As we went up the stairs, we saw 4 doors. There was also a chair. Once we went inside the firt door, we covered ou noses.

"Welcome to the trash room!" said Monokuma.

"It stinks." I said.

"I know right!" said Monokuma.

"Hey Darius, wanna date me?" asked Kin.

"What?" he asked.

"Yes!" She said, and a few seconds of akward silence Kin speaked up again.

"Take me out, or dump me! Both are the same!" She said.

All of us we're just in silence after her pun.

There was another chair, and in the next room was a wash room. There we're 8 wooden bins, and 5 washes, and atleast 2 driers. The floor was fabric and there we're marble walls.

"This is the wash room! Try not to hang yourself on the cords up in here." Said Monokuma.

The next door had computers with Monokuma faces on them.

"This seems like the motive room, but it's pretty useless now…" said Monokuma. We went out and the last door was locked.

"This is to the 3rd floor!" said Monokuma.

"I wonder how it will be going in there." Said Kin.

"Maybe it will be fun." Said Kin.

"Maybe~!" said Sunbae.

"So what now?" asked Kenzo.

"We didn't eat yet, so let's go back." Said Natsume.

"Seems like a nice idea." I said.

We went back and ate some food.

"Isn't this food nice?" asked Monokuma.

"Yeah!" said Kin.

Monokuma chuckled and disappeared .

I had some free time. I wonder what I should do.

I decided to hang out with Seco.

"Hey, Seco." I said.

"Hm?" asked Seco.

"Wanna go to the…umm…" I didn't know where to go.

"Let's just go talk in my dorm." I then followed Seco.

I wonder what we'll talk about.

Well, we ended up talking about random stuff. One talked about one thing and the other changed the subject.

"That was a nice talk." She said.

I then remembered I got something from Monokuma, it was a bracelet.

"Um, here…" I then gave it to Seco.

"Thank you." She said.

Me and her bonded a little today.

And after I decided to go with Takeshi.

"Takeshi?" I asked, seeing he was in the motive room.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Want to talk?" I asked.

"Sure…" We then talked about how hurting others was bad. Takeshi really wanted to help us.

*BING BONG BING BONG* "Ahem! It is now 9:00 PM, please head to your dorms." It said. I went with Takeshi to his dorm, and went to mine.

I got into my comfy bed, I wonder what would happen tommorow.

…

…

…

…

…

Silence.

…

…

…

…

"Ah, Hope's Peak ,I can't wait to go inside." What was going on?

I saw Hope's Peak in front of me…what?

"There he is! Get him!" I heard a man shout.

"Gyaaah!" I struggled to get out. I didn't understand. What was going on?  
"Help me!" I screamed, but nobody did anything. Everybody just ignored, some looked, I knew it. They wanted to help, but wouldn't.

"Please!" I screamed for help, nothing still. The door to a black van was closed and complete darkness was all I saw…

…

…

…

I heard it moving, as I closed my eyes, it was just like a dream.

…

…

…


	10. Chapter 2 : Daily Life 3

DR : DH Chapter 2 | Part 3

*BING BONG, BING BONG* "Ahem! It is now 7:00 AM! Please head to the café and proceed with your normal lives!" And it was over. What was going on in my head? Was it just me…?

I was confused about my dreams, but I head out.

*CRACK* There was a loud noise. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it wasn't good. I ran out fo the door and went to the lobby.

"Upupupu, look at this!" said Monokuma. I then saw a weird image. I saw a hole in the ceiling with some of the ceiling on the floor.

"Huh?" I asked.

"This isn't another motive, is it?" asked Reiko.

"Of course not!" said Monokuma.

"One of you is just fat!" He said.

Then Okashi blushed.

"S-shut up!" She said. "I-I just got mad…" She said.

"Y-yeah, she sure did…" said Takana.

"What even happened?" asked Kenzo.

"I don't know…" said Ayane.

"Are you okay?" asked Natsume.

"I'm sure they are fine." Said Takeshi. "At least I hope so…"

"Maybe she is just fat…" smirked Seco.

"S-shut up!" Said Okashi.

"Okay, just tell us *yawn* what happened…" said Darius. He seemed to be less sleepy.

"Yeah…" said Shinju.

"H-he insulted Japan!' said Okashi pointing at Takana angrily.

"I-it was an accident!" He said.

* * *

"Hey dude. How are ya'?" asked Okashi.

"Hey…" said Takana.

"How are you?" She asked again.

"Good…" he said.

Then Okashi brang up a random topic.

"Don't you like Japan?" She asked.

But then Takana thought of something else.

"No it sucks." He said. He then realized what he said and tried to say something but…

"WHAT?!" said Okashi, screaming and breaking the floor falling onto the first floor.

* * *

"Yeah…" said Okashi.

The room was silent.

But then we just went to eat, and after I was going to Kin for some free time, because she was the closest.

"Hey Kin." I said.

"G-g-GHOST!" she screamed.

I then sighed and the conversation went off to math She was actually really good at it.

"Wow Kin, you're really smart!" I said.

"I'm usually called that a lot." She said.

"What, smart?" I said, thinking it was hard to believe.

"No, Kin." She said, as I was silent. I decided just to sigh, wave, and go to the exercising room and take a shower. And then I saw Kin there.

"Wait, how did you get-?!" I was then cut off.

"Why don't we take a bath together? I mean, none of us even saw this!" She said.

"Um…" I walked to take a shower, and I told Kin just to do it in the other one. And then in the end, everybody was nice, hot, and not stinky. And relaxed.

And even Monokuma-wait, what?!

"Ah, that was nice." Said Monokuma.

Kin was blushing hard.

"I've seen things, no man wants to see, no…no human wants to see…I saw every part of a bear…" She said.

Everybody was silent.

"I did hear noises!" said Takeshi.

"WHAT?!" asked Kenzo.

"…?" Takana was silent.

"Um…" He was acting shy.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-?!" Everybody was weirded out.

"Cool~!" said Sunbae.

"It sounded like waves." Said Takeshi.

"Oh." Said Reiko.

"'Oh'?" asked Okashi.

"What do you mean?" asked Ayane.

"Yeah…?" asked Natsume.

"It must have been somebody playing~!" said Sunbae.

After that we all just went to our rooms to sleep, but before I went to bed…

*BIG BONG, BING BONG* "Ahem! It is now 9:00 PM! Please head to your dorms." And it ended.

"Oh…" I said.

I then continued and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 2 : Deadly Life 1

DR : DH Chapter 2 : Part 4

I opened my eyes open, as my light was on. I got up and looked at the time.

"6:07 AM" It read. I must have woken up early, but why?

I went back to bed in the darkness, a little creeped out, and went to bed.

I soon didn't even realize, once I heard a noise, and opened my eyes…there was light.

*BING BONG, BING BONG* "Ahem! It is now 7:00 AM, go to the café to proceed with your normal lives!" And it ended. I was a little frustrated now, why was Monokuma always making these announcements…?

Before I could think, another announcement chimed.

"Residents of Despair Hotel, please head to the hallway for you're next motive!" I already knew something bad would happen. Why another one?

I went to my door and walked out to see a group and Monokuma in between.

"Where is the…motive?" asked Kenzo.

"I don't see anything." Said Seco.

"Me neither." Said Unamo.

"Are you serious?" asked Monokuma.

"It's right here!" said Monokuma, as he pointed to a huge fish tank.

"That's our motive?" I asked.

"What kind of motive is that~?" asked Sunbae.

"Ooh, murderer gets free fish?" asked Kin.

"I'm up for it!"

"No, no, no! It is a very important thing." Said Monokuma.

"Those who see it, will understand." He said, and before anybody could do anything, he disappeared.

Then everybody started talking.

"Why is this our motive?" asked Takana.

"This is weird…" said Natsume.

"It indeed is." Said Seco.

"Yep…" said Okashi.

"Why would he choose this for our motive?" asked Takeshi.

"May it be unknown?" asked Kenzo.

"Who knows?" asked Unamo.

"Sure is really weird." Said Ayane, as everybody then stormed off.

I followed to eat. And a big discussion happened. At the end of it, Sunbae asked a question.

"So, anybody gonna watch the fish tank, in case~?" He asked.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"Because, Monokuma said it was important~!" He continued.

"I'll do it." Said Takana.

"Okay, that was quick." Said Takeshi.

"Good luck!" said Kin.

"It's washing fish, not going in to a tournament." Said Takana.

"Goodbye." I said. He waved goodbye to see the fish tank.

I decided to hang out with Shinju, and she was at the showers.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh, hey." Said Shinju.

"Just, I don't know." She said.

"Hmm…" I said. We ended up talking about a lot of stuff, but it seemed so…akward.

I then went to Takana to see how it was.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh, hello." Said Takana. He was sitting in a chair from the café.

"How is it now?" I asked.

"Good, nothing seems wrong." He said.

"Why not take a break." I asked.

"I'm good." He said.

I said okay, and went off to Kenzo.

"Hello ,are you ready for a challenge?" He asked.

Honestly I wasn't, but it seemed nice. But then he looked like he just remembered something.

"Wait, let's go to the pool!" he said.

"Huh?" I asked.

He explained on the way. Ayane was hosting a pool party, I don't know…pool fun time?

Once we got there, almost everybody was in their swimsuits.

"Ooh, look at those abs!" said Kin. She looked like she was in a trance looking at Takeshi's chest.

Seco then sighed, as she was just sitting in her wheelchair.

"So, now what?" asked Natsume.

"Just have fun!" said Unamo.

"I'll just relax." Said Reiko.

"Let's hang out with sis, Kenzo." Said Okashi.

"Let's do something…fun, that like, can't be as fun, as it!" said Kin.

"Sure…?" asked Shinju.

"Okay then." Said Takeshi.

"Woohoo~!" said Sunbae.

As the time passed by, we played and played, told stories, and more stuff. We got to know each other a lot, and the last one was Takeshi.

"C'mon, tell us!" said Kin.

"No…" he said covering his bandana.

Kin spent almost a lot of the time of that trying to convince him to tell us his story.

But then…

*BING BONG, BING BONG* "Ahem, it is now 9:00 PM, please head to your dorms." And it ended. Everybody went to their dorms.

I went inside, and went to sleep. And then I woke up…

*BING BONG, BING BONG* "Ahem! It is now 7:00 AM, please head to the café and proceed with your normal lives." And it ended…and then screams passed through the hall.

I went out, and everybody was looking at Shinju…

She had passed out, with her legs wide open, and her clothes on, with nothing but her bra ad undergarments showing.

People awoke her, and helped her get dressed, as she came out, apologizing. So then we headed to the café.

And we noticed something wrong.

"Where is Kenzo?" asked Okashi.

"He's seems to be gone…" said Reiko.

"Huh?" I asked. We all looked at eachother.

We split into groups. Me, Reiko and Okashi looked at the pool. And then… something deceiving happened.

*BING BONG, BING BONG* "Ahem! A body ahs been discovered! After a while, the class trial will be held!" And it ended…before our eyes..

…

…

…

…

….

…..

….

….

Was something the sisters couldn't believe.

Laying there, with blood going down their face…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

….

…

Was none other than, **Kenzo Kiato,** Himself…

* * *

 **KENZO KIATO | SHSL MARTIAL ARTIST : STATUS : DEAD**


	12. Chapter 2 : Deadly Life 2

DR : DH Chapter 2 : The Investigation

…

Huh?

As I looked before me, was the body of Kenzo Kiato. The Ultimate Martial Artist.

"K-k…K…K….K….Ke…." Okashi couldn't even speak. I would do the same, it was her brother.

"Kenzo!" Reiko cried.

Everybody ended up coming to us.

"Kenzo?!" asked Seco.

"Why him?" asked Unamo.

"If there's a sibling, one of them always dies." Said Kin. "It always happens!" She continued.

"We don't need information on innuendos, we need to know who killed our brother!" said Okashi.

"This is a true crime." Said Takeshi.

"Wasn't it all~?" asked Sunbae.

"It honestly always is." Said Shinju.

"Now, where is Monokuma?" asked Natsume.

"Right here!" said Monokuma. "Ah, somebody killed! I am so happy!" He said.

"Who did it…?" asked Okashi.

"TELL ME WHO THE HELL DID IT!" said Okashi crying.

"I can't!" said Monokuma. "That won't be fun-Uwah!" Okashi then grabbed Monokuma.

"TELL ME!" She screamed.

*Beep, beep, beep…*

That was the noise that came from Monokuma.

"Huh?" asked Unamo.

Then Reiko realized something.

"Throw him! Throw him down the stairs!" She said.

Okashi did as told, and as Monokuma hit the stairs, he exploded.

"H-huh?" asked Okashi.

"Wait…Monokuma is…gone?" I asked.

"No!" said Monokuma, popping up.

"Eeeeeeeek!" screamed Kin.

"What~?" asked Sunbae.

"Just be quiet! Just look at the Monokuma File and go to the red doors!" said Monokuma angrily.

* * *

 **INVESTIGATION START!**

* * *

I then looked at the Monokuma File.

* * *

Victim: Kenzo Kiato, SHSL Martial Artist

Time of Death: 9:20 PM.

Place of Death: Pool

External Wounds: Hard hits on the head crushing the skull.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Monokuam File #2

* * *

"…" kasha was silent. I could tell, she wanted to figure out who did it. Who wouldn't? Who wouldn't try to figure out who murdered you're brother?

"Hey Yuuto~!" said Sunbae.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Um, one time I was at the stairs and I dropped my glasses, and I fell down and I felt somebody, but I couldn't see well. But I know one thing, it had to be the killer~!" he said.

"You did?" I asked.

"That is important, right~?" asked Sunbae.

"No..I mean yes!" I said.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Sunbae's Account.

* * *

Then Takeshi came over.

"Hey Yuuto, something strange happened yesterday." He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I head Takana scream, and he looked scared. Really scared. I settled him down, and he kept watching the fish tank." He said.

"Oh…?" I asked.

"Maybe the motive was important?" asked Takeshi.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Takeshi's Account.

* * *

And then obviously next was Reiko and Okashi.

"Hey." Said Reiko.

"What is it?" I asked.

"At bedtime, Kenzo went out. We thought it was important and left him." Said Reiko.

"I told you it was dumb!" said Okashi.

"You never-" Reiko was then interrupted.

"Shut up! I just wish we went with him. He was just killed!" said Okashi.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Reiko and Okashi's Alibi

* * *

What was next? I guess check his body. Everything was normal but the blood spot on his head. The Monokuma File said his head was hit so hard, it cracked his skull open.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Blood Spot

* * *

I then chose to investigate the lockers with the swimsuits.

I checked the boys, nothing. And I checked the girls, and there was something.

One of the swimsuits was wrinkled. I looked inside and there was grey particles inside. Why was that…?

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Wrinkled Swimsuit, Grey Particles

* * *

"Hey…yawn*" It was Darius.

And then he yawned again, and he was speaking normal. I guess he stopped yawning because he finally got enough sleep.

"We should check the fish tank." Said Darius.

"It was the motive." Said Takana.

We the checked the fish tank.

"Huh?" I asked.

Some of the gravel was missing. That was strange…wasn't it…?

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Missing Gravel

* * *

I then went back to Kenzo's body and saw something strange in his hand.

"Is that…black fabric?" I asked.

"It seems so." Said Darius.

* * *

TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Black Fabric

* * *

"This won't help, I think we all have black fabric." Said Seco.

"Not all of us." I said.

And then…

*BING BONG, BONG BONG* "Ahem! It is now the end of the Investigation time! Please head to the red doors." And it ended… we all went to the elevator. And then the elevator slowly opened…

As we all went inside, the door closed behind us. We all loked at eachother as it went down. There was wood, marble, concrete and finally dirt on the walls. The elevator had a *ding* sound, as it stopped. The door swung open as the deceiving class trial was right infront of me.

Rika's stand had a 'X' around her whole body. And Kenzo's had a 'X' at where the blood spot was.

Right now, was the deadly class trial that will determine our fates. We have to find out who murdered **…Kenzo Kiato!**


	13. Chapter 2 : Deadly Life 3

Trial 2

"Now, I shall begin with a simple explanation of the class trial!" Said Monokuma.

"Yeah, yeah!" said Okashi.

"Let's just start." She continued.

Monokuma then brought out a bazooka. But then he fell asleep.

"…He's asleep all of a sudden?" asked Takana.

"Let's just figure out what to discuss first." Said Seco.

"Let's figure out why somebody killed because of a freaking fish tank!" screamed Okashi.

"Monokuma, may I please move?" asked Natsume. And then Monokuma woke up.

"Sure! Do what you like!" said Monokuma.

Natsume then went over to Okashi.

"D-Don't touch me!" said Okashi. Natsume then touched her back, as then she felt relazed.

"W-what? How did you do that?!" asked Takeshi.

"No time for explaining." Said Natsume.

"Well, she did have a good question~!" said Sunbae.

"That is true…" said Shinju.

* * *

NONSTOP DEBATE!

* * *

"Why did somebody, kill because of the fish tank?" asked Seco.

"It's `confusing`!" said Kin.

"And why did they have to kill my brother?" asked Reiko.

Isn't it just fish in a tank with gravel?" asked Ayane.

"It 'is'~!" said Sunbae.

"No, that's wrong!" I said.

"But isn't it?" asked Takeshi.

"Takeshi, you're the one that told me." I said.

"Oh yeah." He said.

"Takana screamed a little after he saw the fish tank. But why?" I asked.

"Clearly, something happened!' said Shinju.

"Obviously…" said Unamo.

"I guess it's settled." Said Kin.

It isn't!

"Well, let's discuss something else." Said Seco.

"…" Guess I was too late.

"But discuss about what?" asked Ayane.

"Hmm…" Natsume was thinking.

"What about alibis~?" asked Sunbae.

"Did anybody really have an alibi?" asked Shinju.

"Has to be…" said Unamo.

Hmm, somebody did have a alibi, and it was…

"No, it was 2 people." I said. "Reiko and Okashi." I said.

"Is that really important? We already know that they didn't kill Kenzo. They are family." Said Ayane.

"I guess not." Said Takeshi.

"It is. Now we know the only 2 people with alibis. Those 2 are off the list-" Said Takana being cut off.

"We we're always off the list!" said Okashi.

"That is true." Said Natsume.

"Okay, but we still have more t discuss." Said Seco.

"The murder weapon!" said Kin.

"Oh yeah! But it honestly sounds impossible." Said Darius.

"We just have to think!" said Unamo

* * *

NONSTOP DEBATE!

* * *

"So…what did the killer use?" asked Ayane.

"It seems unknown…" said Kin.

"Maybe he chocked him with the `fabric`?" asked Takeshi.

"It was maybe a `dumbbell`~!" said Sunbae.

"Was he `drowned`?" asked Unamo.

"Maybe he was hit with `gravel`?" asked Takana.

"That has to be it!" I said.

"How was the killer supposed to use gravel?" asked Kin.

"There should have been an item to carry it." Said Shinju.

There was one…and it was…!

"It was the swimsuit." I said.

"The swimsuit?" asked Seco.

"Yes." I said.

"But that can't be it!" said Seco.

"Was there really proof that it was the swimsuit?" asked Seco.

"…?!" I was shocked.

"If there is proof, give me proof!" She said.

* * *

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

* * *

"If there was proof…" She said.

"It would be obvious!" She continued. "But there was no evidence. Gravel itself can't cracka skull open! And neither can it in a swimsuit!"

"But what if…they put it in the swimsuit and tied it?" I asked.

"Hmph, impossible." She said.

"It wasn't even used…" She continued.

"And that 'can't' be proven!' She said.

"No, you're wrong!" I said.

"The swimsuit…it was wrinkled!" I said.

"Tch…!" She seemed nervous.

"And there's more evidence…" I said.

Yeah…there was…

"There was grey particles in the swimsuit!" I said.

"And I have one more!" I said.

"The fish tank had missing gravel!" I finally said.

"Fine, you've got me there." Said Seco.

"Well, was it really from the fish tank?" asked Unamo.

"Yes, it was directly in the fish tank." Said Takeshi.

"How do you know? Are you the killer?!" asked Kin.

"No, he saw it with Yuuto and I." said Darius.

"Okay then…" said Natsume.

"But now what should we discuss? There wasn't much evidence." Said Shinju.

"That is true…" said Okashi.

"Hmm…how about his blood spot." Said Reiko.

"Why was it at his head?" She asked.

* * *

NONSTOP DEBATE

* * *

"Why was he hit on the head?" asked Reiko.

"Maybe it was for 'randomness'." Said Kin.

"That can't be it…" said Takeshi.

"But it is no way for somebody to die with an open skull!" said Takeshi.

"That is brutal…" said Ayane.

"Maybe that's why he was hit on the head…" said Natsume.

'So he would die `instantly`."

"That has to be it!" I said.

"The killer had to know that it would crush his skull open. Or else they wouldn't have used the gravel." I said.

"Is that really true?" asked Takana.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What if they didn't know?" He asked once again.

"I don't know…but they still killed him!" I said.

"I'm not going to argue, but neither say that's a good point." He said.

"Okay…" said Natsume.

"Hey…Yuuto." Said Shinju.

"Disputing the evidence, doesn't it seem obvious who the killer is?" She asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It seems rather obvious to me." She said.

Wait…I think I know what she means.

"Wait, it all makes sense…" I said.

"Yeah, sure. The motive was a fish tank…" said Okashi.

"It was weird~!" said Sunbae.

"Hmm…" I was thinking.

"Wait...I thin my theory is right but…it means that…" I realized something.

"The killer is a boy." I said.

"Okay!" said Kin.

"But Kin, the evidence…the swimsuit was a girl's…but still, It has to be a boy!" I said.

"There's a hole in you're argument." Said Natsume.

"Is there?" I asked.

"We would need access to the girl's lockers, so the killer is a girl." He said.

* * *

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

* * *

"Now…" said Natsume.

"It had to be a girl." He continued. "There is evidence."

"The swimsuit was a girl's, and only girls have access to the girls lockers."

…There is no evidence to come up with a comeback to this one…

But it's just evidence that we haven't looked at.

"Wait, think of this. The killer stole Rika's." I said.

"W-what?" asked Natsume.

"And there is only one person who could have done this crime." I said.

Yeah, the only person who could kill Kenzo like this…

You!

"The killer is none other than…Takana Kazuma." I said.

"Takana's the killer?" asked Unamo.

"Yes. As the SHSL Nerd, he though f a murder nobody else would think of. He used gravel and a swimsuit to murder. I'm sure he knew it would break open his skull." I said.

"…" Takana was silent.

But then something happened.

"Did you notice a lie?" asked Takana.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Today, Unamo had a giant cut on her hand today." He said.

"Huh-how did you-" said Unamo.

"She had a knife fight with Kenzo." He continued. "She convinced him to use a knife."

"How…" Unamo was s confused.

"And something you didn't notice…" He continued.

"The fabric was bloody. How do people carry things? With their hands." He continued.

"The fabric was bloody because she carried it." He then ended.

I didn't expect that kind of rebuttal but…

"No, you're wrong." I said.

"But my testimony has logic." He said.

"But Unamo has no black fabric." I said.

"…" Takana was silent.

"And you also have black fabric." I said.

"…!" Takana was nervous.

"I can figure out how this all went down right now." I said.

* * *

"First, the killer wanted to figure out what was the mystery of the fish tank. And once they did, it was something terrifying. After that day, the killer knew they had to murder. The murderer had stolen Rika's access card, so he stole a girl's swimsuit, put some gravel in it, and beat Kenzo's head with it. But Kenzo wasn't that done before he died, with his last strength, eh ripped off some of the killer's jacket. But then Sunbae was also out. The killer went downstairs to do something, and once he came back, Sunbae had dropped his glasses. So he dropped onto the killer. Sunbae knew it was the killer, but didn't grab his glasses in time. He thought he was safe, but it was all thanks to Kenzo." I said.

"And that's how it all was, isn't that right, Takana Kazuma, SHSL Nerd?!"

* * *

"So…you did kill him right?" asked Ayane.

"You're the one who killed our brother?!" asked Reiko.

"I'm going to kill you…" said Okashi.

"Please don't!" said Monokuma.

"Why not?" asked Okashi.

"Because, we need to vote first. And you don't want to die, do you?" asked Monokuma.

"Tch…!" Okashi

"Well ,please proceed to vote!" said Monokuma.

Everybody vote, and the results were in.

* * *

*Ding,Bing Bong Bing*

*Drumroll….*

TAKANA TAKANA TAKANA  
GUILTY!

* * *

"You got it right on the money! The killer was none other than Takana Kazuma, the Ultimate Nerd!" said Monokuma.

"So…you did kill him?!" asked Okashi.

"Natsume…" said Reiko.

"Fine…" said Okashi.

"…" Takana was silent.

"Heh…" Takana started to laugh. "Hahahahahahahaha!" He seemed insane.

"Aw…I didn't get away with it…" And then he seemed so depressed.

"Well, you figured me out~!" And then he was filled with joy.

"This is what happened once he looked into the fish tank. His secrets we're out." Said Monokuma.

"Once you look into one of the eyes, you're biggest secrets come out. And it forces you to kill." He continued.

"So…he didn't mean to…?" asked Okashi.

She went after Monkuma but Reiko grabbed her.

"No…! I don't want to loose you either!" She said.

Monokuam laughed as Okashi kept screaming at him.

"Whatever! It's time for the punishment! Let's give it everything we've got! It's punishment tiiiiiiiiiiime!" And then he got his judge hammer and hit the red button.

* * *

Takana Kazuma has been found guilty.

Time for the punishment.

Takana was in a dark room. He had chains around him with a bomb attached to him. Takana was ordered to finish a test in between 1 minute. The test had 50 questions. He finished 30 in 40 seconds. In the last seconds he finished but then Monokuma ripped the paper.

Takana was then set free though, and the floor exploded. He was on his chair, as he fell down into a hole and died from pressure.

* * *

 **TAKANA KAZUMA | SHSL NERD : STATUS : DEAD**


End file.
